In recent years, many electronic devices such as mobile telephones have touch panels which allow users to intuitively perform operations. In case of an electronic device which includes a touch panel, a user generally operates the electronic device by holding a main body with one hand, and using a finger on the same or an opposite hand to touch an icon displayed on a display screen. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-199888 discloses a mobile terminal device which adopts a display mode of determining a user's dominant hand and displaying icons in such a manner that a touch operation can be easily performed according to the user's dominant hand to further increase operability of an operation performed by using this touch panel. The mobile terminal device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-199888 can increase users' operability.